


New life

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Míriel lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: After a divorce, Míriel started to live with her friend, Indis.





	New life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vass/gifts).



Míriel looked at Indis. They were together for years, they brought up her son, and still, Míriel couldn't believe how lucky she was when she split with Finwë. It was the first divorce among Eldar. What could possibly go wrong?

  
* * *

  
“I left him. I couldn’t bear it anymore and I know I did him only good. He wants more children, something I can’t give him. Like if Fëanáro wasn’t enough for him” Míriel was rocking her son, completely unaware of quarrel, which played up around him.

“What did you do now?” asked Indis, embracing the friend.

“I don’t know. Valar approved our divorce, I can’t go back home now. I don’t want to see him now, I couldn’t bear it right now… I know we had a son and I will have to face him, but not now.”

“Maybe stay with me. You and Fëanáro always will be welcome here.”

  
* * *

  
“Today is his wedding. I can’t believe he found someone so soon… It’s some young Vanya, you probably know her, her name is Arinien… He took Fëanáro for the wedding, but I wasn’t invited. Fortunately.”

“Don’t worry. It’s already behind you. Like everything connected with Finwë. It shouldn’t worry you.”

“I know, but still… He will always be part of my life, no matter what. Fëanáro will connect us forever.”

  
* * *  


Today she dreamed about gentle Indis’ hands. The hands had touched her where she wasn’t touched for long. This dream scared her. She knew she wanted this, but she had never seen it so clearly. Today it was hard to face her friend without blushing.

  
* * *

  
Evening. They sit together at the veranda of Indis’ house, the house which became their home. Indis never said they were to leave it, even if something which supposed to be temporary become constant. Fëanáro was already sleeping and they calmly sipped wine while enjoying gentle shine of Telperion.

Blue, full of light eyes of Indis found Míriel’s glance. She felt her face became hotter, be it too much wine or piercing glance of her friend. Indis smiled.

“I have to tell you something.”

An elf looked at her questioningly.

“I feel it for a long time… If your feelings are different, just forget what I said tonight. But I have to tell it”

“What you want to tell me?” Míriel’s heart started to beat faster.

“I love you and I can’t hide it anymore. I love you, Míriel”

“Oh, Indis… I… I love you too” she looked boldly in Indis’ eyes.

Women moved closer to each other, and their mouths met in a gentle kiss. It was for Míriel like the beginning of the world, like awaking, like a sip of water after a long thirst. She couldn’t believe in her own happiness.

“I waited too long, but I wouldn’t like to press on you. You had a hard time behind you”

“I should have said it myself, but I wasn’t sure of your feelings. And I was afraid.”

“So don’t waste more time never again.”

They met again in, this time, passionate kiss. Indis’ tongue broke into Míriel’s mouth, her hands drifted on her lover’s back, wandering through her dress.

“Let’s go to my bedroom,” she said, taking Míriel’s hand and leading her to bed. 

 


End file.
